


Birth Of The Blackbird

by TalynCrais



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalynCrais/pseuds/TalynCrais
Summary: A man from Earth-119, Jacob Lance, is thrust into Earth Prime after a major catastrophe. Can he become a hero in the wake of his trauma? Set between season 5 and 6 with modifications. In progress. All Reviews/Insight more than welcome. Some bloody moments, will definitely be some NSFW or young audiences content.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ray Palmer as the minister?

Open to a wide open room decorated for a wedding. A minister, Ray Palmer, stands in front of a stained glass window stretching the ceiling. A young couple stands in front of him, the man dressed in a white and black tuxedo with a small black bird pinned to his lapel; the woman in an elegant red dress.

"Do you, Jacob Robert Lance, take this woman to be your partner in this life, your wedded wife and companion throughout your days?"

"I do." replies the man beaming at the woman.

"And do you, Thea Dearden Queen, take this man to be your partner in life, your wedded husband and companion throughout your days?"

"I do," the young woman responds, cheeks flushing.

"Then by the power vested in me by the church of Rao and the council of justice, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

The man, Jacob, lifts Theas vale and kisses her passionately. Thunderous applause rings throughout the hall.

Cut to the outside of the building, the hall of justice stands tall.

Cut to an event hall. A large table is set at the front with the bride and groom sitting center stage. On the groom's right sits Oliver Queen beside Laurel Lance-Queen, then Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen. To the bride's left sits Sara Lance and Nyssa AlGhul, then Ray and Felicity Palmer.

A large gap was left between the head table and the guests table for a dancing floor. All manor or heroes and vigilantes sit in attendance, ranging from human, kryptonian and martian. Everyone is laughing, talking and enjoying themselves. Red, black and white streamers dangled from the ceiling and danced in the breeze of air conditioning.

The groom signals to the dj in the corner and the music slowly dims down and the laughter follows. The bride and groom both stand.

"Friends, family, loved ones," Jacob began. "We'd like to thank you all for being here today. Some of you have been with us our entire lives, and some have just recently joined us."

"We'd also like to take a moment and remember those who couldn't be here today, those we've lost along our way," continued Thea.

Jacob unfolded a list of names and the couple began to read from them.

"Ted Kord, Wally West, Hellena Bertenelli, Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon, Tula, Harrison Wells, Roy Harper . Lost but never forgotten." The couple raise they're champagne glasses in toast.

"Lost but never forgotten," the crowd echoes. Thea sits down but Jacob remains standing.

"I would like to give special thanks to someone whom without, I wouldn't be standing here today. This woman did what not many could say they would have done. She took in an orphaned boy after a terrible tragedy and raised him as her own. Life was never perfect, but because of her, it became better. Laurel, words cannot express how grateful I am for everything you've done for me."

With that, Laurel stood up, tears in her eyes and gave Jacob a loving hug. When she let him go he continued.

"Lastly, I want to thank each and every one of you here, for everything you've taught me, or at least tried to. I hope to be a better husband than I ever was a student."

A wave of laughter gently hummed up from the crowd. With a salute from their champagne glasses, Jacob sat down. Oliver stood up.

"I'd like to say something before we kick off the festivities. I've known these two almost their entire lives. I've watched them grow from squabbling children in the grass, to the two fine adults sitting here. Destiny brought you to us and Destiny brought you two together. I couldn't be more proud of the both of you. To the bride and groom!"

"Hear, hear!" came the crowd in turn.

"Now let's celebrate!" Oliver cheered, motioning to the Dj.

Music blared to life from the speakers, causing the streamers to wave and dance.

Some of the crowd got up to dance, some stayed and conversed with those around while others came up to congratulate the couple and gave a gift.

Malcom Merlyn, head of Merlyn Global Consortium and Theas father, was the first to come forward.

"I've arranged for my private jet to be fueled and waiting to take you both wherever you'd like to go for a honeymoon." he said with a small bow to them both.

Jacob stood up and gave Malcolm a warm hug.

"Thank you, Malcolm."

"isn't it about time you started calling me dad?" Malcolm asked with a grin.

Jacob just laughed and let him go.

"Thank you, Daddy," Thea whispered as she hugged him.

Malcolm hugged her tightly, bowed again and shuffled on through the crowd.

Next came Aquaman and his Wife Mera.

"On behalf of myself all of Atlantis, congratulations to you both."

"You both must come visit again soon," added the lady Mera.

"Soon as we can" agreed Thea, bowing to both the King and Lady.

"King Orin," Jacob bowed. "Thank you."

They both bowed slightly in return and left for the dance floor.

Next came Kal-el/Clark Kent. In his hands he had a small leather parcel, which he offered to Jacob.

"It was always a tradition in the Kent family to give the groom a gift," he said unwrapping the bundle, "Of a compass. My father passed one to me, now I pass one to you."

With a smile, he opened the lid and handed it to jacob. Inside was an inscription, etched in Kryptonian.

"May you always find your way?" Jacob asked Clark.

"It's a little Kent humor, but nevertheless true." Clark responded laughing.

"Thank you clark, it's beautiful." Jacob replied, shaking his hand.

Clark smiled at both of them and passed back into the crowd.

Lastly, a hooded man dressed in leather, approached beside Nyssa and presented two jade crystals on leather cords.

"These were mined from the depths of Nanda Parbat. I had my jewelers hollow each out and inside sits a small amount of restorative waters from the Lazarus Pit."

"Just a little something to remind you, you'll always have a home with the league."

Sara said with a wink from beside Thea.

"There's an inscription on the base where the cord connects," Nyssa said holding one up. " الموت مؤقت فقط"

"Death is only temporary." Translated Jacob.

"So you did actually pay attention," Sara laughed while Nyssa nodded in confirmation.

"They are beautiful, thank you." Thea spoke, hugging Sara and Nyssa both.

Jacob picked one up, motioned for Thea to turn around and slipped the leather cord around her pale neck, tying a knot in between the two so it sat just above her cleavage. Thea touched the jewel and smiled. She nudged him to kneel down and turn around, dangling the second jewel around his neck.

"They're perfect," he whispered, standing and hugging both Sara and Nyssa.

The man in leather bowed and left as Nyssa took her seat beside Sara.

A microphone screech interrupted the music.

"This thing on? Hello?" came Joe's voice crackling over the speakers. "There we go. Alright now quiet down everybody, quiet down. It's time we get the bride and groom out here for a dance!."

Everybody cheered in agreement as Thea and Jacob stood up and moved their way around the head table.

"Alright now, this is a special song just for the two of you. Hit it maestro!"

The lights dimmed down to where you could just barely see and a spotlight down down on the couple.

Jacob held Thea close as Joe's smooth deep voice spilled from the speakers, meshing beautifully with the melody.

"Pack up all your cares and woe

Here I go, singing low

Bye bye, blackbird

There's someone who waits for me

Sugars sweet, and so is she

Bye bye, blackbird

No one to fear or mis, understand me

Oh, what good luck stories they all hand me,

Make the bed and turn out the light

I'll be home, with you tonight,

Blackbird, bye bye,

Pack up all your care and woe,

Here I go Singing low,

Bye (bye) bye (bye) blackbird."

As the last few words faded, Jacob dipped Thea down the brought her up and kissed her deeply.

"I Iove you " he whispered to her after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him again.

The lights brightened slowly as the crowd cheered, both for Joe's wonderful singing and for the couple.

The applause had died down, leaving one person slow clapping behind.

"My my my," Dahmien Dark mocked as he stepped forward, more figures moving into the light behind him. "It seems we weren't on the guest list. What a shame."

Oliver whispered something from behind Jacob and with a quick gust of wind both Barry and Jesse flashed through the room, arming those they could.

"You weren't invited Dahmien, take the hint," Malcolm warned standing up and drawing his bow.

"We want no bloodshed," Oliver added, drawing his bow. "But we will if necessary."

"We bring presents though," cackled the Trickster. "Both for the bride and groom and for the audience of this travesty."

"Riddle me this though, my dear Trickster," asked the Riddler. "What do you give to the man who has it all?"

"You don't," came a modulated voice. "It's what you take from him."

Prometheus stepped forwards in his mottled leather and masked hood. Blood was splattered across his chest and droplets dripped like rubies from his sword in hand.

"Let's make this quick," Eobard Thawne groaned, super speeding in beside Dahmien. "I've somewhere else to be."

Jacobs hand tightened on the glock that Jesse had supersped into his hand. He raised it up, pointing it squarely at Prometheus and pulled the slide back, chambering a round. Prometheus let out a crackling modulated laugh.

"Put the gun down boy, you don't have the willpower to become a killer."

Out of nowhere, a started gasp came from Oliver. A long thin bladed dagger was pushed through his chest and heart, sticking out of his back with Slade's hand upon the handle.

"Shouldve killed me when you had the chance, kid," he rasped pulling it free with blood trailing behind it.

Oliver slid to the ground, blood running down his chest and bow dropping from his hands. Laurel sank down beside him, holding him till his last breath passed.

A dozen things happened at once.

Laurel looked up and let loose a ferocious cry, throwing Slade across the room and into a wall.

Jacob turned and fired the gun till it was empty only for Eobard to super speed in front of each bullet, catching them and dropping them with a shrug.

The Toymaker and Trickster released a few little marching soldiers who released bouts of green mist into the air as they marched. Causing Clark and Kara to double over and fall in pain.

Dahmien charged at Thea, only to be met by Malcolm midway.

Prometheus slowly and lazily cut down any hero or vigilante that stood in his path.

Malcolm looked to be gaining some ground, pushing Dahmien back and away from Thea till Eobard sped behind him and phased his hand through Malcolms chest.

It all ended in a blur. Laurel lay with her throat slit by Slade's hand. Trickster and the Riddler danced together gleefully as Kara and Clark slowly choked to death on the Kryptonite gas.

Jacob stood surrounded by Eobards speed mirages. Punches sped their way to him, hitting hard enough to daze and toy with him but not enough to kill.

Dahmien stood, dragging Thea to her feet and in front of Jacob.

"Finally the piece de resistance," he gloated menacingly. "All you masked freaks will finally be dealt with."

"Not yet, Dark." came Prometheus' modulated voice. "I believe I owe this one."

He strolled up to Jacob, blood starting to crust on his gear, and raised his blade to sit beneath the man's chin.

"Do you remember that night, boy? The night I snuffed out your parents pitiful existence? How easy it was, cutting them down." he sneered, circling Jacob.

"First was your father, remember boy? How foolish he was to answer the door that night. He didn't even have time to cry out as I split his chest." he continued, raking his blade crossed Jacobs chest in the same manor, cutting through cloth and flesh alike.

"Next was your mother, remember boy?" he sneered, slicing small lines into Jacob's arms. "It was almost heroic, she tried to bar the door, the look on her face when I thrust this very blade through it and into her face."

He raised his blade, smacking Jacob across the face with the flat.

"Little did I know she hid her pathetic little boy in the closet. I should have known, but I was arrogant, foolhardy. This time I won't make a mistake."

With that he drew back the blade, aiming it straight towards Jacob's hearts. At the last second he turned, and plunged the sword up to the handle into Theas chest. With a small gasp, her eyes grey wide. Prometheus pulled the blade free with a disturbing laugh and she sank to the floor, light fading from her eyes.

With a sudden burst of wind and bright light, a breach appeared directly behind Jacob. Wave was barely alive.

Prometheus turned, completely caught off guard and looked around to where wave might be laying.

A second burst hit Jacob squarely in the chest, knocking him through the breach just as Eobard sped to Waves side. With an evil laugh he plunged his vibrating hand into Waves chest as Prometheus howled in modulated rage.

Blue waves of energy rolled from Waves eyes and spilled over Eobard, causing a massive explosion.

 

-More to come soon. Always open to contstructive criticism.-


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob spilled through the open breach, landing on the floor behind a young looking blonde sitting at a row of computer screens. He tried to sit up and failed as the woman spun around in horror and surprise.

"Oliver! Thea! Get in here!" she screeched, launching up from her chair and backing away.

The pair came running into the center of the room and upon seeing the broken, bleeding mess of a man, hesitated.

"Oliver?" croaked the man. "Hes dead…"

Oliver looked from the man to Felicity in bewilderment. Thea approached him.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" she asked sternly.

The man, Jacob, lifted his hand to Theas cheek, and passed out.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?!" Oliver asked outraged.

"I don't know!" Felicity screeched back. "He just came out of one of those whooshy things Cisco makes!"

"Breaches?" Thea offered smiling slightly.

"Yes!" Felicity answered waving her hands spasticity.

"Uh Ollie," Thea butted in. "This guy's pretty badly hurt."

Oliver sprinted over, keeled down and examined the man's chest.

"Felicity, call John now." he commanded sternly. "Thea grab his feet and let's get him on a table."

The two siblings lifted the man up, revealing a clotting stain of blood behind. Felicity cleared off a table nearby and dialed up John Diggle.

"John we need you hear asap," she said quickly. "No time to explain just get here!"

She hung up and stood back as Oliver ripped open the man's tattered shirt to reveal multiple stab wounds and lacerations.

"Holy hell," he whispered in shock, reaching for something to stop the bleeding.

"Ollie his pulse is really weak…" Thea whispered. "Digs not going to make it in time, we need a doctor."

"We can't exactly just take him to a hospital Thea!" he growled back, applying pressure to the worst of the cuts.

"What if we bring the hospital to him…" Felicity thought out loud, dialing another number.

Both Thea and Oliver looked at her confused but she held up a finger and was already jabbering away into the phone. Within a few minutes, another Breach opened. Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow stepped out, each carrying a pair of heavy looking duffle bags. The pair set them down and Caitlin ran to examine the man.

"Multiple level 2 lacerations," she murdered, moving the tattered remains of his shirt and gently leaning him forward. "No exit wounds for those gunshots so the bullets are still Inside, he's going to need a transfusion before I can operate. Thea check his wallet for his blood type."

Thea fished through the man's pockets and produced both a compass and an old leather wallet. She sat the compas down and begin looking through the wallet.

"Oh my god…." she whispered aghast, pulling two old photos from the folds. "Ollie look at this."

Thea handed the two battered photos to Oliver and stared at the man.

"It's...us." Oliver whispered confused. "And…"

He couldn't finish the sentence. Staring back at him from the weathered picture was Laurel, himself, and a young boy who slightly resembled the man on the table. The second picture featured the man and Thea, both in wedding attire. Thea snatched back the second picture and flipped it over.

"Newlyweds Jacob R Lance and Thea D Queen-Lance." she choked out. "I can't believe it...I hyphenated!?"

"Cisco can you…." Caitlin interjected nodding at the discarded wallet, hands working into a pair of surgical gloves.

"On it," he replied snatching up the wallet and dumping out its contents. "Credit card, what looks like a security badge….for star labs?!...ah here we go drivers license. Jacob R Lance, height, weight, age, eye color...no blood type Cait."

"Of course not," she sighed attempting to stitch up the lacerations. "Felicity do you have a…."

"Hemomatitron?" she giggled in delight. "Of course!"

"Cisco, take a sample of his blood and run it through." Caitlin commanded stitching up another laceration.

Thinking quick, Cisco grabbed a square of gauze, lightly brushed it against one of the wounds and ran to the machine. With a few clicks of buttons, it whirred to life and began calibrating. After a few minutes, the machine finished with a series of beeps and displayed something on the screen.

"This thing says it's a 87% chance match with O-negative." he said reading off the screen.

"I'm O-negative…" Oliver responded turning around.

"Top shelf, second cooler on the left," Felicity told Caitlin pointing to it.

Caitlin rushed over, grabbed a bag from inside the cooler and handed it to Cisco as he finished erecting a hanging device. With skill, she found a vein and hooked the tubes together.

"Alright let's get those pesky things out." Caitlin mumbled picking up a scalpel and a retrieval device of her own making. "Cisco, he's going to need an I.V as well."

"You're the doc, doc" he chuckled setting up another stand and retrieving an I.V bag from the cooler.

Caitlin peered over the man's chest, making deft movements with her tools. After a few minutes of silence, she produced the two bullets and stitched up the entry holes.

"Can you do your thing and figure out where this guys from?" Olliver asked Cisco.

"It's best to let him recover first, I don't know what Cisco's powers might do to him in this state," Caitlin advised stepping in from of the two. "I'd like to get him hooked up to an EKG as well."

"I got it," Cisco muttered, fishing through one of the bags.

"Ollie...he's got pictures of us both...and of Laurel…" Thea trailed off, looking confused.

"I don't know speedy," he replied hugging her in reassurance.

"Who the hell are you dude…" Cisco asked leaning over the man's head and hooking the electrodes to his chest.


End file.
